1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adaptor cartridges. More particularly, the present invention is directed to adaptor cartridges of the type permitting the use of low caliber rim-fire blank cartridges as the source of propulsion in weapons designed for higher caliber center-fire cartridges. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide a novel and approved adaptor of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pistol and rifle shooting, particularly in target practice, has become a popular sport. However, when firing on a range it is frequently undesirable to use the ammunition intended for a high caliber weapon. People, for example, firing a 38-caliber revolver may not wish the weapon to have all of the impact and force of a 38-caliber shell. Yet, they desire to practice with such a weapon which is center-fired in order to develop their skill with such a weapon. Perhaps of even greater importance is the fact that the cost of ammunition, particularly for the higher caliber cartridges, is escalating rapidly, thereby making it impractical for many people to do any type of extensive shooting with a high caliber rifle or pistol. It is well-known that rim-fire ammunition, such as blank cartridges can be readily obtained at a substantially lower cost. Preferably such blank cartridges would be 22-caliber but other caliber such as 15-caliber can be utilized.
Many adaptor cartridges have been proposed in the past. These adaptors, although they probably served the function for which they were intended, have been sufficiently complex as to be unduly expensive and also sufficiently complex as to create problems in operation. The major obstacle confronting the design of all the adaptors is the fact that they are using a center-fired weapon with rim-fire cartridges. In order to achieve this result, the inventors have placed the rim-fire cartridges centrally into the center-fire adaptor shell. Sometimes, to do this a shell with a double casing has been formed which is threaded together. Obviously, that is expensive to make and it must be unscrewed and then rescrewed together each time an insert shell is placed into it. With repeated use, problems with the threads must develop and the adaptor cartridge will have to be replaced. In addition, it is time-consuming with such a threaded unit to replace the rim-fire, low-caliber, insert cartridge into the adaptor cartridge. Of even greater importance is the fact that in order to transfer the impact of the firing pin of the center-fire weapon to the rim of the inserted cartridge numerous secondary mechanical means are used, any one of which would readily jam, coorode, refuse to slide properly, wear and otherwise prohibit long and carefree use.
The novel features which are considered as characteristics of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appending claims. The invention itself, however, as to its construction and obvious advantages, will best be understood from the following description of the specific embodiment when read with the accompanying drawings.